It All Started with a Party at Neji's Mansion
by PabloandDuck
Summary: What happens when Tenten, Neji, and Lee throw a party at Neji's mansion. Read and find out. Plaese R&R. ShikaIno, LeexSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1: Invitations

**A Party At Neji's Mansion**

**Pablo: this is our first fic so don't be too rough.**

**Duck: yea…we're not used to getting yelled at!**

**Pablo: here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter One: Invitations**

One sunny day in Konoha Team Gai was sitting at Neji's house trying to think of something fun to do on their day off. Everyone was clueless until a light bulb appeared above Tenten's head.

"I know what to do!" Tenten exclaimed!

"What?" Neji and Lee asked

"Let's have a party!" Tenten thought it was the perfect idea, she was right, "We can invite Naruto and Shino and Sauske and Sakura and Ino and Chouji and Shikamaru and Kiba and Hinata.

"Here?" Neji asked.

"Well, duh," Tenten was surprised he asked.

"Well, we have a million things to do!" Neji exclaimed.

"I'll work on the invitations," said Tenten, "Lee and Neji go out and get party stuff and start decorating. Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay, BREAK!"

Tenten was scurrying around, Lee was screaming about how this would bring out the youth in everyone, and Neji was just slowly moving out the door.

This is what the invitation looked like:

Come to a great party at 

_Neji Hyuga's mansion. This_

_Party will be thrown by:_

_Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Be_

_here tomorrow at 3:00 P.M._

_Love,_

_Tenten, Neji, and Lee_

Tenten had the invitations ready! She was excited; it would be a great party. She would make Lee and Neji buy all the stuff, while she helped set up, that was at least when she was done with all of the invitations. She thought her invitations were great! Just as she finished the invitations and put them in the mail Neji and Lee arrived back.

"Guys come on!" Tenten said, "We'll never be done in time for my party if we don't hurry up on the decorating!"

"What do you mean your party Tenten?" asked Neji, "This is my house!"

"Well," Tenten said, "It was my idea, and I wrote out all the invitations."

"Well…yeah," Neji said, "But, this is my house, and Lee and I went out and got party stuff, so this is our party too."

"Whatever,"

At this point they decided that it might be better just to listen to Tenten and let her keep thinking that this was her party.

"Should we just sleep over your house tonight Neji?" Tenten asked, "If you say that it is okay I will have call my mom."

"I guess you can sleep over he said.

"Yes!" Lee exclaimed, "Sleepovers are so youthful! I can't wait to tell Gai Sensei!"

"I'm gonna call my mom and tell her," said Tenten

Tenten woke up about 6:00 A.M. she was so excited for the party she could barely sleep. Lee and Neji were still asleep when she woke up, so she decided to go to the kitchen and get herself some juice. When she came back to the bedroom they were still sleeping, and she decided to just watch them sleep. That brought back some memories of when they used to go on missions, and when she would wake up she would just watch them sleep. When they slept they looks peaceful. She thought it was really neat to compare their faces from when the sleep compare to when they are fighting. When they are fighting their faces are full of hate and disgrace.

All of the sudden Lee randomly woke up and Tenten laid back down, like she wasn't watching them at all. They had never caught her before and she would like to keep it that way.

When they all woke up Tenten cooked them all pancakes for breakfast. They each at about 10 pancakes each. Tenten was so surprised; she didn't think she would be able to eat more than 3 pancakes.

As soon as Team Gai finished breakfast Tenten had Neji and Lee working again. They were hanging up decorations and putting out Tenten's homemade food. Lee and Tenten were very excited on throwing the best party, so Neji tried very hard to pretend that he cared. By the time that 3:00 had rolled along the doorbell rang.

**Pablo: Not bad for our first chapter, sorry it was so short**

**Duck: oooooo what will happen?**

**Pablo: Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2: some groups found

**Chapter 2: some are found**

**Pablo: One down to go**

Duck: chapter 2! YAY 

**Pablo: read it please**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: the first arrival

As soon as the doorbell rang Tenten ran at the door. Right before she answered it she made sure her shirt and hair looked perfect. She didn't want to make a bad first impression. When she opened the double door she saw Hinata standing at the other end of the doorway.

"I w-wanted t-t-to b-be th-th-the f-first p-person t-to m-m-m-my c-c-cousin's p-p-party," said Hinata.

"That's cool," said Tenten, "but it's actually mine and Lee's party too.

"O-oh."

"Neji," Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, "Hinata's here."

"Oh great," Neji muttered, "The member of the main branch of our clan."

Tenten took Hinata to the main room of Neji's mansion, and explained that they had to wait for everyone else to get there before they could start the games. Tenten waited another 5 minutes before Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji came. Tenten was so excited she could hardly sit still. In about another 5 minutes Naruto, Sauske, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba came. When everyone was seated Tenten stood up and asked everyone what he or she wanted to do. Some people suggested truth or dare, but Tenten thought that truth or dare was overrated. Finally someone suggested hide & seek, and everyone went with that. They decided that since Tenten went to all the trouble of planning the party, she should get to pick the teams. She thought it would be fun to mix it up a little and put people that she thought would look good together, and then just pair up the extras, but before Tenten could start there was a knock on the door. Neji went to answer it.

When Neji opened the door he saw the sand nin starring at him through the doorway.

"Why weren't we invited to this little shindig," evil Temari asked.

"You are invited now, come on in." Neji said.

When everyone was seated Tenten began reciting the teams. The teams ended up being the following: Ino and Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata, Sakura and Lee (she couldn't upset her teammate could she?), her and Neji, Temari and Kankaru, Sauske and Chouji, and Gaara and Naruto. (Temari's, Sauske's, and Gaara's team is not based on whom Tenten thought they would look good with). Since Tenten was the host, she decided that her and Neji would count first. She gave everyone two minutes before she and Neji started looking for everyone. They decided to start on the first floor and work their way up. When they went into the kitchen the found no one, but when they went into the living room, they saw something that they thought would never happen. Naruto was SHARING RAMEN. Him and Gaara each had a bowl and were carefully eating it making sure that there was not one little teeny weenie noodle left. Neji and Tenten were so surprised they went out of the room because they thought they thought that they were going crazy! When they had the first floor searched, they decided to move on to the second floor.

Tenten almost cried when she found the next team. It was Ino and Shikamaru under Neji's bed making out! Neji and Tenten decided that they were going to video tape this moment for later on in the night, then scare the crap out of Ino and Shikamaru.

On their way to get the video camera outside in Neji's shed they found the next group of people. It was Kiba and Hinata snuggled together in between the lawnmower and the shovels.

"Why are you guys so close?" Neji asked, "There is at least four more square feet you could have used."

"Um…" said Kiba, "we were just a little bit cold."

"It's 90 degrees out here guys."

"Well we wanted to be hidden a little better."

"Whatever, since we found you, you have to go sit in the house. Naruto and Gaara are on the couch, but you guys could always use the love seat, but you could probably have, you know, the love seat. That would give you another excuse to snuggle up."

Hinata turned as red as a tomato, and her and Kiba went running out of the shed toward the house.

When Neji and Tenten finally made it back up to Neji's room, they were glad to see that Ino and Shikamaru were still making out. The taped it and then…

BOO!

Ino freaked out, and hit her head off the top of the bed and then her and Shikamaru ran out of the room as fast as they could.

When Neji and Tenten looked in the bathroom, they saw the scariest thing in the bathtub.

Pablo: the power of the cliffhanger!! 

**Duck: Don't you think that was kinda mean?**

**Pablo: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Duck: Whatever**

**Pablo: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: what was in the bathtub

**Pablo: Guess what?**

**Duck: Chicken butt?**

**Pablo: no, chicken flavored ramen.**

**Duck: What?**

**Pablo: I just had chicken flavored ramen.**

**Duck: WHAT??? And you didn't share. starts chasing Pablo**

**Pablo: Hope you like chapter 3…must run.**

**Chapter 3: What was in the bathtub**

When Tenten looked in the bathtub she saw Kankaru and Temari MAKING OUT!! Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, and Neji fainted.

When the teams that were already found heard Tenten screaming, they came into the bathroom to see what all the commotion was about. When Gaara looked into the bathtub, he puked up all the ramen him and Naruto just ate (there is nothing romantic going on between Gaara and Naruto, just wanted them to have ramen). After Gaara finished, he pulled Temari and Kankaru apart, and then disappeared outside.

Minutes later, Neji was awoken by a high-pitched scream that they assumed was Temari. When they went outside to see what all the commotion was about, they realized that it was Kankaru screaming. Gaara was ripping Crow to shreds.

When they looked a little to their left, they saw Temari buried up to her neck in sand, and her fan being burned right on top of the sand. The Genin assumed that the sand was thick enough that the fire wasn't going to burn Temari. They were unfortunately right. When Gaara was finished ripping up Crow, he burned him just like he burned Temari's fan. By this point Kankaru was in an uncomfortable looking heap on the ground sobbing his eyes out.

As the crying continued, most of the unfound teams were making their way out to see what was going on. When everyone was outside, Crow was done screaming, and was waiting to see what Gaara would do next. Gaara went over to Temari, stood her mostly buried body, and backhanded her. He felt so good doing it, he did it again and again and again and again and again…

When Gaara was done beating up Temari, he let then go and said, "If you ever do anything like that again, I'll kill you very painfully."

When everyone went back inside, they realized that there were two people missing, Ino and Shikamaru. Tenten had a hunch that they were upstairs somewhere. When everyone went upstairs, it was Chouji that was the lucky one to find these two. They were in Neji's bedroom making out…AGAIN, only this time; Ino was in her white bra and jeans, while Shikamaru was in his kunai knife boxers. When Chouji saw this, he went and told Tenten who got the video camera and started recording this romantic moment. When Chouji saw this, he remembered all the times Ino and Shikamaru went off alone, and always slept away from him and Asuma on overnight missions.

Flashback 

"It's time to go to sleep," said Asuma, "We will be looking more for the man tomorrow.

"I think that we should sleep in doubles around the woods, to see if he sneaks up on us during the night," said Ino. "You two sleep over there, and me and Shikamaru will sleep over there."

End of flashback 

When Tenten was done recording, she left the room. Chouji pulled apart his two teammates and said, "So that is what you do all night when we go on missions. That is why you two are always so tired at breakfast, you don't actually sleep."

Ino, read as a tomato, left the room and forgot to put her shirt back on. When she got downstairs, and everyone just stared she realized she was half naked. When she ran back upstairs, Shikamaru was fully dressed, and he smiled when he saw Ino was in her bra still. Seeing Shikamaru smile, she was able to giggle a little bit. They were kind of glad they were caught; it was hard to keep a relationship secret from all of your friends. When Ino and Shikamaru went back downstairs, they saw Lee and Sakura holding hands. Ino pulled Tenten aside and said, "What the hell happened when me and Shikamaru weren't here."

"Seeing you and Shikamaru make out on tape made Sakura realize she had someone…"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? SEEING ME AND SHIKAMARU MAKE OUT ON TAPE!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Like I was saying, it made Sakura realize she could have someone like Shikamaru, and that she should stop chasing Sauske. She stopped liking him a while ago, but she didn't want to lose, she actually liked Lee all along."

Pablo: I loved that chapter out of breath 

**Duck: thanks for making me some ramen**

**Pablo: no problem, at least you didn't beat me up like you were going to**

**Duck: whatever**

**Pablo: review or I will send duck after you.**


	4. Chapter 4: BOOM! !

Pablo: YAY 7 reviews! 

**Duck: GOOD REVIEWS… flames are welcome though**

**Pablo: OOO I see an orange frog**

**Duck: Hope you like chapter four as much as I like CHIKEN FLAVORED RAMEN**

Pablo: Here's chapter four Chapter 4: The Video 

When everyone was in the same room, Tenten decided to show the video.

"Hey guys, I have a video to show you," Tenten was excited to show them it.

When Tenten said this, Ino turned bright red. Everyone else in the room was curious to see what the video was about. Kiba was snuggling with Hinata, and Ino was sitting on Shikamaru's lap. When Tenten began playing the video, and it entered Neji's room, Shikamaru threw a kunai knife at the television, and no one got to watch the video. Everyone was really disappointed, even Tenten who knew what the video was about. Tenten wanted to watch really bad too.

"You broke my TV!" Neji yelled.

"God, your such a drag," Shikamaru was still relaxed (like always)

All the sudden out of nowhere Tenten thought of a new game.

"I think we should play a game like truth or dare, but I think we should only have the truth part," Tenten said

"Why the heck would we do that?" Ino asked not taking her head off Shikamaru's chest. She was creeping everyone out because of what everyone thinks is a sudden obsession over Shikamaru, but she is glad it is out in the open because she can be Sakura's friend and she doesn't have to pretend to like that stupid Uchiha (we have nothing against Sauske we just think people chase him wayyyyyy too much, when he is nothing but cold to everyone).

Sauske did do a good job hiding it, but he was actually really upset that both of his old fan girls have moved on.

"Okay," Tenten said, "I'll go first. Who wants to ask me a question?"

"I got one," said Ino, Tenten got really scared, "Do you like Neji as more than a friend."

"N-no," said Tenten turning a bright shade of red

"Are you sure about that?"

No one ever got to get an answer to that because out of nowhere a big boom came. Everyone was really freaked out, except Tenten who considered the mysterious noise a savior.

"What the heck is happening?" Naruto asked, "We're all gonna die!"

"Shut up, Naruto, we're not gonna die," Sauske said.

Akamaru barked, and Naruto started running around in circles screaming at the top of his lungs, " We're all gonna die!"

This completely freaked out all the girls who started running at Naruto with Kunai knives. Of course Neji didn't want his house to be the scene of a murder, so he calmed all the girls and Naruto. When everyone was calmed down Sauske, Shikamaru, and Kiba (all the cool ninja's in my opinion) went upstairs to see what the big boom was. When ten minutes had passed and no one came back Neji and Lee went up. Now ten minutes had passed, and the girls were so afraid, especially Ino and Sakura because their boyfriends hadn't come back yet, so Ino and Sakura went upstairs. When no one came back all the remaining ninjas went up to see what the heck was going on up there that was making no one come back. When the they went upstairs they saw…

Pablo: hahahahahahaha another cliff hanger 

**Duck: Pablo**

**Pablo: what… you can't stop me… I'm mad with power**

**Duck: whatever**

**Pablo: R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: training camp

Pablo: Drop and give me 50 duck, you cant deny my power Duck: shut up Pablo, your retarted 

**Pablo: please R&R**

Chapter 5: The answer to the big boom 

When the remaining people went up to check on the other people, all they saw were the people that already went up tied in the corner, with a bandana covering their mouths so they couldn't talk.

When they went to run out of the room, someone stepped in front of them. This person was masked, so they couldn't see who it was, but they knew that it was a girl. The mask fell partially off, and they caught a glimpse of bright red eyes. When they went to attack the red eyed girl (any guesses on who it is), another person stepped in front of the person blocking the door. That was where they made the mistake.

"I can defend myself Asuma!"

All the Genin's mouths fell open. The red-eyed ninja immediately covered her mouth wishing she hadn't said that.

"Is that you Kurenai Sensei?" asked Shino

"NO! My name is not Kurenai."

But it was too late, the Genin had figured out the secret identity. Shino and Naruto prepared to fight. They thought they might have a slight chance. When Kakashi and Gai came out of hiding, they knew it was a lost cause.

They got tied up as well. Kurenai and Asuma took off their masks, and Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha book, and began to speak, "This was a test for all of you requested by the 3rd hokage. She wanted to see how you would react, and we learned that you must go to training camp on your week off."

When Kakashi said that there was a lot of moaning and groaning, but there was one person cheering. It was none other that Rock Lee.

"This will be fun, it will bring out the youth in all of us, and…I can show off to my new girlfriend."

"Who is your new girlfriend?" asked Gai

"Sakura, the most beautiful girl in the world."

This made Kakashi drop his Icha Icha book and say, "Sakura, does that mean you won't constantly be asking out Sauske during training and missions?

"Yep."

That put a big smile on Kakashi's face.

"Um," said Naruto, "can you untie us now?"

"No," said Kurenai, "That will be part of your training. You must now all think of someone you want to be partners with, when I say your name, you must tell me your partner, and there is no complaining. One last thing, you will not be sparing with this person. So Lee, who do you want to be your partner?"

"I want Sakura to be my partner if it is okay with her,"

"I'd love to be your partner, Lee."

"Okay," said Kurenai, " now that, that is settled who do want to be your partner Sauske."

"Ino," said Sauske

"What," said Ino, "I don't want to be your partner, I want to be Shikamaru's."

Shikamaru started fidgeting with the ropes, "Don't you dare try to steal my girl Uchiha. She was only pretending to like you, she's real with me."

When Shikamaru said this Asuma's mouth dropped, but he didn't say anything since Kurenai seemed to be doing a fine job.

"Fine, then…Naruto."

"WHAT," asked Naruto, "But you hate me."

"Okay," said Kurenai, "I think it is obvious who Shikamaru wants as his partner, so we will move on to he next paring, how about Kiba?"

"Hinata."

The Jounin were completely lost, because Hinata was supposed to like Naruto, Ino and Sakura were supposed to be obsessed over Sauske, not Lee and Shikamru.

"I don't have a partner," said Shino coolly.

"You get the weekend off," said Kurenai, "You can go home now, this mission is top secret." She released the bug obsessed Genin, and he left silently.

"You won't be released," said Kurenai, "until we get to the training ground."

Kakashi carried Sauske and Naruto, and Sakura and Lee. Asuma carried Ino and Shikamaru, and Kiba and Hinata.

Pablo: I didn't put in a cliffhanger this time, but that doesn't mean I'm any less powerful

**Duck: Pablo will grow out of this phase soon enough**

**Pablo: Review or I will get you when I take over the world.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru

Pablo: Yay Chapey 6 

**Duck: What is so special about chapter 6**

**Pablo: I thought we would get bored with the story by now, but I was wrong.**

**Duck: We forgot to mention last chapter that Tenten and Neji were partners. Sorry.**

**Pablo: Hope you likey!**

Chapter Six: The first day of training camp.

"So," Ino asked her squad leader Asuma, "when do we get out of this stupid training camp."

"It will be different for all people," he relied, "it depends on how soon you pass the test."

"Ugh," said Shikamaru, "This is such a drag."

"What's the test?" asked Ino?

"I'm afraid that I cannot reveal that information," replied Asuma.

Asuma liked things way better when Ino and Shikamaru hiding the fact that they were couple. Now Ino won't even look at him when he talks to her or she talks to him. She just can't seem to take her gaze of Shikamaru. And their constant snuggling was getting on his nerves also.

When Asuma looked at his watch, he realized that he had to report to the main area immediately.

When everyone was at the dining hall Kakashi began to speak, "You will now be put in a caged in area with a river, and trees, you must make shelter, and find food to survive. The purpose of this is, you may be surrounded in the woods with one of your teammates, and you lose your squad leader. It that should happen, you should know how to survive on your own. Any questions?"

Several people raised their hands, but Kakashi ignored them, "Good, then lets get started."

Everyone was assigned an area of ten square feet to work with.

"I am so glad that I get to spend all of this precious time with you my beautiful flower," said Lee, "Don't you worry, you will not have to do any work, for I will do it all, or I will…"

"I'm glad I can spend time with you too Lee," said Sakura

"I better get to work, I don't want you to hurt your beautiful body in attempt to help us survive. I think that I need to prove myself to you, so that I will actually be worthy of such a charming, beautiful girl like you.

"Lee, you don't have to prove anything; this is just some stupid training camp. I will like you no mater what happens."

"I don't see this as some stupid training camp, I see this as a way to prove my love to you."

"Lee, you don't have to prove anything to me; you proved enough to me in the forest of death. I would have died if you hadn't risked your life to save mine. I would have felt awful."

"I think that I should get to work, so you have a nice warm place to sleep tonight."

"Why don't we just spend a couple of minutes together before we get to work?"

Sakura and Lee both leaned in for a kiss, and as soon as Lee's lips touched Sakura's, she could tell that it was his first kiss. For a while, she was dreaming of this moment with Sauske, and now she was having this moment with Lee (?) who ever saw that coming.

Ino and Shikamaru were just sitting around, instead of attempting to get something done that may help them. Neither one of them thought of this as a challenge, so they figured they could relax for a while before they started to look for anything. Ino figured that the area was filled with food, or they wouldn't put under aged kids in that particular area.

"Don't you think that we should get to work on a shelter, it will be dark really soon, and we will have to sleep on the ground, which I really don't want to do."

"Me either, but it can't be too hard to find food and shelter out here. I bet that there is a cave somewhere out here that we could stay in. I think that we should look for firewood and a cave at the same time, so that we have a nice, warm place to stay tonight." Ino replied.

"Whatever."

Ino and Shikamaru got to work bringing logs to start a fire, and then Shikamaru heard Ino scream.

"What happened?" asked Shikamaru, "Are you hurt?"

"Ohmygod," Ino said

Pablo: hahahahaha, yet another cliff hanger 

**Duck: your sooo immature Pablo**

**Pablo: I agree with Gai and Lee, there is always youth in everyone.**

**Duck: Whatever**

**Pablo: R&R if you ever want another update muwahahahahahahaha**


	7. Chapter 7: groups of two! or four?

Pablo: I have given up my dream of world domination 

**Duck: Really**

**Pablo: NO!**

**Duck: I hate you Pablo**

Pablo: no you don't … you love me ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**Duck: ugh…when are you ever going to grow up**

**Pablo: R&R**

Chapter 7: The first day of training camp continued

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru

"It's…it's Sakura and Lee," Ino said

"What…I thought that we were going to be by our selves," said Shikamaru.

"Maybe that was part of the surprise," said Ino, "HEY FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"Ohmygod," said Sakura, "INO PIG…GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE PRONTO!"

"It's more youth," said Lee, "Yay!!!!!!!!!!"

Ino and Shikamaru walked over to Lee and Sakura.

"Hey, do you think that we would be allowed to work with you so that we can get done faster?" asked Ino

"How do you think that we can work together on something that we don't even know what to we are supposed to do?" Sakura asked

"I got an idea," said Ino, "how about Lee and Shikamaru build a shelter while Sakura and I work on finding firewood and building a nice warm fire. I have a feeling it will get cold at night. Sound good to everyone?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Wait," said Sakura, "shouldn't we have some way to communicate incase we get lost?"

"Hmm," said Ino, "What if… nah that would never work."

"What…what is it?" asked Sakura.

"Well…if we get lost, we could blow a whistle," said Ino

"Ya," said Shikamaru, "but we don't have any whistles."

"Well," said Ino, "I always carry extra whistles incase I would get lost on a mission."

Ino reached under her shirt, and grabbed three whistles from around her neck, and then handed them to the three other ninjas.

Ino and Sakura split up once they got pretty far into the woods. Sakura started to wonder of she should tell her new best friend Ino about her kiss with Lee. She was afraid that Ino would laugh or make fun of her, although she was dying to tell someone. Even though Lee was probably telling Shikamaru about it right now, so that means she should tell Ino before Shikamaru did. Since Ino was her new best friend, she might get mad at her for not telling her as soon as it happened.

"Hey, Ino Pig," said Sakura, "The most amazing thing happened to me about twenty minutes ago."

"What?" asked Ino, "Tell me everything."

"Well…when me and Lee were sitting…"

"Ya…come on what is the rest."

"He…he…he kissed me."

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD," Ino squealed.

"I know!" exclaimed Sakura!

"I always thought that you two would end up together. I was hoping that you would make it quick so that I didn't have to hide going out with Shikamaru."

"Well…I guess that we should get back to work. I just had to tell you."

Ino and Sakura split up again to look for wood. An hour later they met up at the place where they left Lee and Shikamaru. When they got back there was a five-room shelter built.

"Well," said Lee, "It turns out that Shikamaru's dad was a part architect," said Lee, "so…he was able to build a pretty good shelter."

Meanwhile Tenten and Neji 

"Neji," said Tenten, "You don't have to keep working if you don't want to, you know I can do something."

"Have you ever heard the saying _if you want something done right, do it yourself_?" asked Neji.

"Are you trying to say that I won't build a fire right? You know that we learned how to do that in the ninja academy."

"No, Tenten, I am not trying to say that, I am just trying to say that I will do it better than you."

Tenten began to draw he kunai knife, but then remembered that she was dealing with Neji, her teammate, and her crush. Instead of taking Neji's head off, she just stormed off into the woods. After walking around randomly for an hour, she decided to go back to the campsite, and apologize to Neji, when she realized that she was lost in the middle of the woods. All of the sudden she came across another group of two people. It was Naruto and Sauske arguing over where to build the shelter. Naruto thought it should be farther to the right, and Sauske thought it should be farther to the left. Then, they laid eyes on Tenten they both jumped out of astonishment.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"I got lost in the woods," said Tenten.

"I thought that you and Neji were in a different area," said Naruto

"Maybe that was one of the surprises that they were talking about," said Sauske.

"Well," said Tenten, "do you think that you two could help me find my way back to Neji? He made me mad, so I ran away."

"What did he do," said Naruto

"He said," Tenten told him, "that I couldn't build a shelter because I'm a girl."

"Well," said Naruto, "we let Sakura help us, and she's a girl."

No one really said anything after that complement.

_Meanwhile, back wherever Neji is._

"Byokugan!" Neji said. Wherever Tenten was, he couldn't see her anywhere. He was starting to feel bad for making Tenten run off like that."


	8. Chapter 8: food

Pablo: sorry about the last chapter 

**Duck: Yeah…we didn't talk to you in the end**

**Pablo: sorry again…here's chapter 8**

Neji was having no luck finding Tenten. He didn't go very far in the woods. If he went to far, he would lose the place where he built the shelter, and just built a fire. If that happened, all of his hard work would have gone to waste.

_Sauske, Naruto, and Tenten._

"Do you have any idea which direction you came from?" Naruto asked, "It feels like we have been walking for hours."

"I-I'm pretty sure," said Tenten, "but, it's possible that I could some turns on the way. I was way to mad at Neji to pay attention to something like that."

All of the sudden, Sauske got an ingenious idea, "I summon all of my chakra to my feet," he said." Tenten was not sure what he was doing, but Naruto knew exactly what Sauske was doing. Sauske started walking up the tallest tree he could see, and said; I can see only a small amount of smoke off in the distance. If we go a little to the right, we should be therein a couple of hours."

"WHAT!!" Naruto screamed, "BUT I NEED RAMEN NOW!"

"Shut up Naruto," said Sauske, "you won't be getting any Ramen until we get back home."

"If we run into a stream on the way," said Tenten, "we can try to catch some fish. Until then, walk."

Ino Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee

"I can't believe you built guys managed to build a shelter like this," Ino said.

All of the sudden, the four Genin heard a strange noise behind them. Before anyone had time to react, the noise snatched away Sakura. (Pablo: against my better judgment, I am not changing around my rough copy, and putting this at the end so I could use a cliffhanger). Ino screeched, and Lee took off after the imposter. Shikamaru made a smart move, and trapped the imposter in his shadow clone jutsu. When Ino went to remove the mask from the mysterious man, she saw a familiar face looking back at her. It was Sakura's sensei Kakashi. Shikamaru released him immediately after the identity was revealed, and Kakashi released Sakura.

"So," said Kakashi, "you figured out the big secret, you passed the teamwork test, and you reacted very well when I captured Sakura. Unfortunately, you have to stay here for five more days since this is considered to be a survival exercise. Bye, bye." Saying those last words, Kakashi turned into a big ball of smoke.

"What a drag," said Shikamaru, "We have to stay here for five more days, and we already completed most of the exercises."

Kiba and Hinata 

"So," said Kiba, "What do you think the big secret is?" (Duck: they haven't found out the big secret yet).

"I don't know," said Hinata. She loved how she could be so calm around him. It was like she was worry free, "but I see smoke in the other direction.'

"Can you check it out with your byakugan?" Kiba asked her.

"U-uh-oh." Hinata said.

"What, what is it?"

"Neji."

Tenten, Naruto, and Sauske 

"Does one of you guys think that we should make sure we are going the right way?" Tenten asked.

"I'll do it this time," said Naruto, "I summon all of my chakra to my feet." Naruto walked up to the tree. "We are going the right way, and there's a pond a little to the right," he said hopefully.

"Fine," Sauske said.

When they got to the pond, Naruto spent no time at all to begin to scan for fish. When he saw one, he attempted to grab it, but it slipped away.

"Hey dunce," Sauske said, "Why don't you just stop them with your kunai knife. Tenten and I did that, and we got four each."

When Naruto saw a fish coming, he stabbed it with his kunai knife. Surprisingly enough, he got the fish. "Woo-hoo," he said, "I'm having fish tonight."

Neji 

Neji was really starting to worry about Tenten. He decided to make his fire bigger, so maybe she would see the smoke and come back. (Sorry about Neji lovers. There is note really much to say about him since he is all by himself.)

_Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee_

"I think that we should probably go look for something to eat," Ino said, "Just because I am on a diet doesn't mean that…"

"Ino-pig," said Sakura, "Shut up"

"This is gonna be such a drag," said Shikamaru.

"C'mon Shikamaru," said Lee, "Consider it a big sleepover with your friends. It could be very youthful"

"How about me and Shikamaru stay here, and try to get a fire, and boil some water so that we have somewhere to cook the fish, and some sanitary water to drink," said Ino.

"A.K.A make out," Sakura said.

"Shut up forehead girl," said Ino.

"Make me Ino-pig."

At this point the two girls started to attack each other. Shikamaru and Lee had to hold them back so they didn't kill each other.

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru

"Sakura is not troublesome," said Lee, "It's just that Ino attacked her for no reason.

"I'm not even getting into this," said Shikamaru.

At this point Lee and Sakura went off to go find food.

Tenten, Naruto, Sauske 

"Don't you think that one of you guys should check again to make sure that we are going the right way?" Tenten asked.

"I'll do it this time, I summon all of my chakra to my feet. If we go a little to the left, we sold reach a stream," Naruto said hopefully.

"Fine," said Sauske

When they got to the pond, Naruto spent no time at all to begin to scout for fish. When he saw a fish, he attempted to grab it, but it slipped away.

"Hey dunce," Sauske said, "instead of trying to catch them with your hands, use your kunai knife to stab them. Than is what Tenten and I are doing, and we got three each."

As soon as Naruto saw another fish coming, he stabbed at it, and surprisingly enough got it."

Neji 

Neji was starting to really worry about Tenten. He decided to make the fire bigger so that Tenten would see it and come back.

Kiba and Hinata 

"What do you mean 'Neji'?" Kiba asked.

"Neji was up there building a fire," Hinata said, "but…Tenten wasn't with him."

"I wonder where Tenten went."

"I have no idea."

Sakura, Lee 

Sakura and Lee headed out into the woods to find a pond they could use to find fish. After looking for a couple of minutes they found one.

After fishing for an hour, they had at least seven fish. They decided it was time to go back to camp. They didn't need their whistles, since they saw smoke coming up from the trees.

Ino, Shikamaru 

"I can't believe we actually for fire let alone boiling water," Ino said hugging Shikamaru, and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "and now, I think that I can see Lee and Sakura in the background."

Sakura and Lee approached, and showed them the fish. They were thrilled.

**Pablo: Yay, another chapter out of the way.**

**Duck: Yesssssssssss. We are demanding 4 reviews for this chapter before we post another chapter.**

**Pablo: R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Kiba blabs

**Pablo: Chapter 9**

**Duck: YAY**

**Pablo: hope that yoy like chapter 9...R&R**

Kiba and Hinata 

Kiba and Hinata decided to go meet Neji. They walked a while, until they could see the tip of Neji's fire in the distance.

Neji P.O.V. 

I can see Tenten's hair off in the distance. I have my apology all planed out for her. Wait…is that Tenten with SOMEONE ELSE?!?!?!?!?!

_Author's P.O.V. (still Neji)_

When the hair became more visible, he realized, that it was not Tenten, but HINATA AND KIBA?!?!?!?!?!?! In about five minutes Hinata and Kiba had arrived at Neji's campsite.

"Well," said Neji, "If it isn't Lady Hinata and her new boyfriend and her new boyfriend Kiba,"

"K-Kiba isn't my boyfriend," Hinata said.

"WHAT," Kiba screamed, "IF YOU'VE GONE BACKTO LIKING THAT DUNCE NARUTO AGAIN I SWEAR…"

"K-Kiba," Hinata said, "I-I don't l-like Naruto anymore. It was your idea to keep us a secret."

"I'm so sorry Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed

"Please Neji," Hinata said, " Don't tell my father about this."

"I will not tell your father," Neji said, "It is my destiny to protect you, and if that means protecting your secrets then that is the way it will be. Why don't you go have seat in the shelter."

Kiba and Hinata started to make their way to the shelter when Neji pulled Kiba to the side and said, "Just because I'm not going to tell her father, doesn't mean you have a free ride. If you hurt her at all you will have to face me, because if you do anything to her and her father finds out I knew about this the whole time, it is my head on the line."

"I-I got it," Kiba said, "I will protect her with my life."

Tenten, Naruto, and Sauske 

"I see the smoke," Tenten said, and started to jump for joy.

"Now," said Naruto, "When we get back, don't let im off easy. He really heart you, and you can't just let him think that he can control your life, and you'll just allow him to do whatever he wants ad you'll always forgive him, because…"

"Hey dunce" Sauske called

"Yeah teme," Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Tenten and Sauske screamed at the same time.

Naruto made that pout face that he always makes when he gets sad on the show. After traveling in silence for about ten minutes when they finally got to the camp, Tenten saw three people in the shelter.

"Tenten's here," Kiba said.

"Tenten," Neji said apologetically, "I-I'm really, really sorry!"

"Th-…" Tenten started to say until Naruto started "cough", "Bite me Neji."

"I'm really am sorry Tenten," he said again.

"Leave me alone," Tenten said, then all of the sudden there was a big poof and someone grabbed Tenten and began to run.

All of the remaining team members, minus Hinata and Kiba who were forced to stay in the shelter, Hinata because it was safe, and Kiba to protect her.

Sauske threw a couple of kunais at the heels of the imposter to trap his shoes to make him fall. Then, the masked figure began to laugh, and said, "You three used the power of youth to save one who was precious to you."

"Gai-sensei?" Neji asked.

"Yes, it is me," Gai said releasing Tenten, and removing the mask, "You guys have to stay here one more night since you figured out the secret, and you've already been here for four days." Then Gai went "poof" and turned into a big ball of smoke.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee 

"One more day, and we will be out of here," Sakura said.

"Oh darn it," Lee said, "this was so youthful."

"Will you shut up about what is youthful," Ino said.

"You can't tell him what to do," Sakura said.

"It's not my fault if you have a freak boyfriend," Ino said.

"He isn't a freak," Sakura said.

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru said.

**Pablo: I thought Shikamaru should get the last word. He hasn't had that opportunity yet.**  
**Duck: I loooooooooooooooooove Shikamaru**  
**Pablo: R&R if you love Shikamaru, but if you don't…review anyway. **


	10. Chapter 10: I Never saw that there

Pablo: Duck and I are both working on our own stories now, so make sure to look at them.

Duck: I haven't even started typing mine, so it may be a while.

Pablo: Mine is posted. Hope you like chapter 10. R&R

_Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Lee_

Sakura and Ino finally fell asleep. All of that fighting made them tired. I guess that no one ever gets tired of being rivals.

The four shinobi awoke the next morning in a fantastic mood. It was their fifth day; which meant that they could finally go back to their normal way of living.

"Ugh," Ino said, "I am so glad to be going back. That wooden shelter is starting to make my back hurt."

"Where did you sleep on all of your missions?" Sakura asked.

"Um…" Ino replied; her and Shikamru blushing, "I had a hard time getting to sleep."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said concealing a laugh, "I forgot that Shikamaru was on your team."

An awkward silence arose until the youthful ninja spoke, "Ahhhh. Good morning my lovely Sakura-chan."

"Good morning, Lee," Sakura almost yelled, giving him a good-morning kiss, but when she remembered what Sakura had said about him, she decided to make that kiss a little bit longer."

When Ino saw that she pulled Shikamaru into a kiss. _This is not a drag, _Shikamaru thought.

There was a big poof, and Kakashi appeared. "Sorry about _interrupting_," he said, "but, I came to fetch you. Unless of course, you want to stay here."

"NO!" They all screamed at one.

"Okay, in that case," the silver-haired jounin laughed, "come with me."

The four Genin followed their sensei to the edge of the woods, where he typed in a four digit number combination.

"I don't get it," Sakura said looking puzzled, "I was at this part of the woods and I never saw this exit."

"It was disguised with an illusion jutsu," Kakashi explained, "I'm surprised that the best eye on the team didn't know that," he said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed the color of her pink hair, but Ino grew a smile from ear to ear. Lee walked over to Sakura and hugged her so that she would feel better, but she just pushed him away. Why did her sensei embarrass her like that, especially in front of _Ino_.

"I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ino exclaimed as soon as she stepped out of the gate, "I can't wait to sleep in a bed again!"

This made all four Genin laugh. They started to think that in the past week they have gotten to know each other better than ever before. It was happy to leave, but also sad at the same time.

_Tenten Neji Kiba Hinata Sauske Naruto._

"Isn't this the day we finally get to leave the woods?" our favorite blonde-haired shinobi asked.

"I think so," Kiba answered.

After saying that the six Genin heard a poof. Next thing that they knew Kurenai was standing in front of them.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked, "Is this when we get to leave?"

"Yes, Kiba," the sensei, "Why don't you wake Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Sauske."

"You got it," Kiba said, "I can't wait to get out of this place. Hinata, Neji, Sauske, Tenten…" Kiba went running after the shelter. About five minutes later, the other ninjas came back with Kiba half asleep.

"Follow me," Kurenai said laughing at the difference in personality. She lead them through a route similar to the one Kakashi lead the others. Soon Kurenai was at a gate with a different four-digit combination

"S-sensei," the shy kunoichi explained, "I've been to this part of the woods with Kiba, and I never saw this before."

"It was hidden with an illusion jutsu," Kurenai said in a matter-of-factly way unusually like hers.

"Are you all right sensei?" Kiba asked Kurenai.

"What me? I'm fine," the red-haired Jounin answered with a worried look on her face. When all of the sudden she ran off.

Pablo: Short, I know.

Duck: Just a little bit.

Pablo: Well please review if ever want an update again. That isn't a threat; it's a promise!


	11. Chapter 11: Spying

Pablo: thanks to the kind review from one of our readers (you know who you are). Thanks to you, we are continuing the story sooner than planed!

**Duck: YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pablo: R&R**

**Chapter 11: Spying**

All of the Genin decided to continue their part at Neji's mansion after they got let out. Only Naruto was late, but he went out to get Ramen.

"H-hey Sakura," Hinata asked the cherry blossom kunoichi, "was Kakashi acting weird when he let you out of the woods?"

"No," Sakura responded, "Why?"

"Kurenai-sensei was acting really weird today, but I didn't know why," she replied.

A light bulb appeared above Ino's head, when she said, "We should start spying on the Jounins and see what they are up to."

"D-don't you th-think that w-we will g-g-get in tr-trouble?" the shy kunoichi asked.

"Hi-na-ta," Ino said with a lot of attitude, "Do you want to see what is wrong with your sensei, or do you want to be safe."

"So do you think that there is something wrong with the Jounins?" Sakura asked.

"I think that we should investigate and see," Ino replied.

Everyone nodded and leaned in so that they could hear her when she said, "We will all spy on our own sensei since we all know how they act normally. Why don't we meet back here everyday to tell everyone how our particular sensei is doing, and…"

"Um Ino," Neji interrupted, "I hate to rain on your parade, but you can't just invite people to my house whenever you want to."

"Fine," Ino said annoyed, "Hey Hinata, your like the boss of him, can I invite people over his house everyday?"

"Um, Ino," Hinata replied, "it doesn't work that way."

"Please Neji," Ino begged, "You have the biggest house besides Hinata, but her dad is a prude, no offense Hinata."

"N-none t-taken," Hinata laughed.

"So can we please meet here Neji," Ino pleaded with a puppy dog face that even Neji couldn't resist.

"Fine," he replied, "I think that we should start tomorrow, but I think that we should celebrate our success for completing training camp."

"Are you planning on having this party at my house," Neji asked.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Ino begged.

"Hn," he replied.

"Does that mean yes or no," Ino whispered to Tenten

"Just make it a yes," Tenten laughed.

"So…PARTY!!!!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" all of the girls and Naruto screamed.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" you know who screamed, "We should invite over he jonin, they would love this sort of thing."

"Um, Lee," Sakura questioned, "I don't want to hurt you, but we are going to start spying on the jonins, I don't think that we should invite them over." She could see Lee tearing up, so she gave him a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry Sakura," Lee wailed, "I don't deserve you…"

"Its okay Lee," Sakura said sounding annoyed, "I still love you."

While all of this was going on, Ino was making barfing noised in the background. She could see Sakura turn red, and didn't know how she could put up with that.

"Sooooooooooooo?" Ino asked, "What do you guys want to do?"

"W-we could g-g-go sw-s-swimming," Hinata suggested.

"Perf," Ino abbreviated trying to sound cool, "Why don't we all go and get our swimsuits?"

"Ew Hinata," Ino said making a "yuck" face, "What are you wearing. First of all, you are wearing a tee shirt OVER your bathing suit; second of all it is a ONE PIECE! Come on…we are going to my house so that we can get you a sexy bathing suit."

"A-are you-s-s-sure. I don't think that my dad would approve," the shy kunoichi stuttered.

"Your such a goody two shoes. Don't worry if your dad doesn't approve," Ino complained, "Do it anyway. Come on…we have to hurry."

Ino and Hinata had a very silent walk to Ino's house. When the finally got there, Ino unlocked the front door and lead Hinata up to the front door.

"How about his one?" Ino asked, holding up a blue bikini.

"Don't you that that is a little bit…reveling?" Hinata replied."

"Oh my gawd. You are such a prude. OF COURSE IT IS. Do you want Kiba to see you dressed like a, never mind."

"I-I g-g-guess th-that suit will w-work," Hinata said sounding disappointed.

The walk back was as silent as the walk there. When they got to Neji's house, Hinata tried to knock, but Ino, and screamed, "We're back!"

As soon as the ninjas were in the backyard, they were in the pool. Hinata was the last one out, and when she stepped out onto the back porch, she earned a couple of whistles. They were swimming for a while, but they all ended up falling asleep on the lounge chairs.

Pablo: We will start the morning in the next chapter Duck: sounds entertaining 

**Pablo: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kurenai

**Pablo: Chapter 12…I never thought that I would get this far.**

**Duck: Yay for us!**

**Pablo: please R&R while we celebrate!**

**Chapter 12: Kurenai?**

Sakura was the first one awake, and when she woke, she was on Lee's lap. He looked so cute sleeping there. When she was looking at him, he woke and sang, "Goooooooood Mooooooooooorning Sak-ur-ra-chan."

"Oh no," Sakura yelled, "Everyone wake up, it's 9:00. Our cell is supposed to meet Kakashi sensei in an hour!" She had shake Sasuke and Naruto awake.

They all scrambled home, when they got there, fifteen minutes early, Kakashi was already at the meeting spot.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked in a confused way, "We're fifteen minutes early, and you are here."

"Soooooooooooooooooooo," Kakashi said giddily, "What is your point. So what were we working on before we went into survival training?"

"When was our last practice?" Sakura asked, remembering their secret mission.

"Ummm, last _Monday_?" Kakashi asked.

"No, last Saturday, you had to go on a mission on Monday sensei" the pink-haired kunoichi replied, sounding curious, "Your acting kinda wired Kakashi sensei, are you okay?"

"How am I acting weird?" Kakashi asked.

"You didn't remember the mission, and you were over fifteen minutes EARLY to the training ground."

"What is wrong with being early, maybe I am turning over a new leaf," Kakashi said, sounding a little bit too suspicious.

"I am going to ask you a question, a question only the real Kakashi sensei would know." Sakura said, "Who writes you favorite book."

"Okay, I am not Kakashi, I am Kurenai." He or she said, "You guys can have the day off."

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma 

"I don't get it," Ino complained, "Asuma sensei is never late, how come he is late today."

The three Genin were there for three hours before their sensei finally showed up. When he did Ino screamed, "WHERE WERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Um, good morning, I was lost on the path of life." As soon as I bet you can guess who said that, Sakura cam running out of nowhere.

"Can I help you Sakura," Asuma asked

"I thought that you guys would have been training already," the pink haired kunoichi panted.

"We would normally, except, our sensei was LATE!" Ino screeched.

"That isn't your sensei," Sakura said, "It's mine."

"What do you mean?" Ino questioned, "Look, its Asuma sensei."

"Well than how come Kurenai sensei came to train us?" Sakura asked.

"How did you know that it was Kurenai," Asuma/Kakashi asked.

"She was fifteen minutes EARLY, and she didn't know who wrote that perverted book that you always read." Sakura answered

"I told her one million times to be late, and that it was Jiraiya!" Asuma/Kakashi exclaimed.

"Well," Ino said, "are you going to tell us what happened?"

"It all started when…"

**Pablo: Sorry it was soooo short.**

**Duck: Shhhh I'm concentrating**

**Pablo: What are you concentrating on?**

**Duck: Super Mario Strikers**

**Pablo: Review if you want Duck to win!**


	13. Chapter 13: Just Blame Asuma

**Pablo: Here comes lucky chapter number 13!**

**Duck: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE**

**Pablo: Why?**

**Duck: I am very superstitious.**

**Pablo: Please R&R while I escort Duck to a safe place.**

**Chapter 13: Just Blame Asuma**

"It all started when Asuma found a scroll on our mission last mission, with an interesting jutsu. It was similar to the mind transfer jutsu, but whoever was within a one-foot radius, experiences a mind switch. He decided to try it out, and it worked. That is how I am in Asuma's body, he is in Kurenai's, and Kurenai is in mine," Asuma/Kakashi told.

"How do you plan on fixing this?" Sakura asked.

"We were hoping that it would wear off." Asuma/Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you take it to the hokage?" Ino questioned.

"Do you know," Kakashi/Kurenai asked, "how much trouble we would get in for trying out a jutsu that we knew nothing about?"

"You could blame it all on Asuma sensei, and say that it was his fault, and that you tried to stop him, but you just couldn't, and when you were running toward him, you happened to be in that one foot radius, and that is how everything started." Ino said sounding very proud of herself.

"That is a really good idea, "Asuma/Kakashi said, "Then Asuma would get in trouble, and we would save ourselves from the wrath of Tsunade-sama."

With that, all of the jonins began running toward the Hokage's office.

"Jeez, Kurenai," Kurenai/Asuma screamed off in the distance, "How do you walk in these things."

"Practice," Kakashi/Kurenai yelled back beating everyone because she was in the best jonins body.

Kakashi/Kurenai approached Shizune, and panted, "I-huff need huff to huff speak huff huff with huff hokage huff Sama huff right huff away."

The Hokage's assistant walked into the Hokage's office, and came out a few seconds later, just as Asuma/Kakashi and Kurenai/Asuma were getting there. Kurenai/Asuma knew that it was a lost battle.

"Can I help you Kakashi," A very curious Tsunade asked.

"There is a big problem," Kakashi/Kurenai replied, "I am not Kakashi."

"What do you mean," a very suspicious Hokage questioned.

"I am Kurenai, It was Asuma found a scroll on our last mission, and he decided to try out the jutsu. The jutsu is similar to the mind transfer jutsu except, you switch bodies with everyone within a one-foot radius. Kakashi and I tried to stop him, but we just ended up getting caught in the jutsu."

"And you guys didn't do anything about it?" Tsunade asked.

"We are not sure how to reverse the jutsu." Kakashi/Kurenai replied.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes I just don't get why you guys are Jonins. Did you try to stand in the same formation, redo the jutsu, so everyone would switch bodies again."

For once, Kurenai was happy to be in Kakashi's body, under the mask, the Hokage couldn't see how red she was.

"Why don't you do that, and then send Asuma in to me," The Hokage suggested.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kurenai replied.

"Did you figure out how to make get us back into our normal bodies?" Asuma/Kakashi asked.

"Yes, and I can't believe…"Kakashi/Kurenai's voice trailed off when she saw that her body's hair was wet, "Asuma, why is my hair wet." Kurenai's chakra was now fully visible.

"I got a shower," Asuma said, immediately regretting it.

Kurenai darted at him full speed, pushing him into anything hard that she could find. Asuma/Kakashi immediately reacted; after all, he didn't think that Kurenai realized that the only person who probably wouldn't get hurt in the end was Asuma, because Kakashi was in his body. Hearing all of the rumble, Tsunade came running out of her office.

"What is going on here," she demanded in booming voice.

"The freaking pervert got a shower." Kakashi/Kurenai screamed.

"I see you three haven't switched back yet. I am assuming that Kakashi is in your body then?" the Hokage asked.

"NO!" Asuma/Kakashi exclaimed.

"Well, my bad, anyway, hurry up and switch back, and then Asuma, I'll need to speak with you if Kurenai hasn't killed by then," the Hokage snuck back into her office, and Asuma made the hand signs. For some reason, only Kakashi and Kurenai switched. As Asuma made the hand signs, Kurenai removed his clothes since she was now inside him, and tossed them to herself, so as soon as Asuma performed the jutsu, he was stranded naked in the middle of the Hokage's office. Kurenai, off somewhere into the distance with his clothes and his dignity.

Pablo: Well it turns out chicken flavored ramen cures everything; Duck is back to normal.

**Duck: Few, I'm glad that's over.**

**Pablo: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14:Hinata?

Pablo: Here is chapter 14 

**Duck: cough cough**

**Pablo: R&R if you want Duck to feel better**

Chapter 14: Hinata? 

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Tsunade screamed at the sight of a naked Asuma before slapping him hard across the face.

"Kurenai stole my clothes!" He yelled right back trying his best to conceal himself, "She found out that I took a shower when I was in her body, and she stole my clothes and ran.

This only got him another slap, "You're an even bigger perv than Kakashi!" the now blind Hokage screamed.

"You know that I'm right here?" Kakashi asked lifting his head slightly from his Icha Icha book.

"See what I mean?" Tsunade questioned, "He barely even looks up from that perverted book to acknowledge my presence."

"Do you want me to call the three-ring circus every time you enter a room?" Kakashi asked sarcastically earning himself a slap.

With Kurenai 

She was panting from running so hard. She was hoping that Asuma would have not been thinking, and would start running after her, but she soon decided that he stayed in Tsunade's office. She saw a hazy figure in the background, and thought it was Asuma until the figure got closer, she soon realized it was her friend Anko.

"Whose clothes are those," the exam proctor asked.

"Asuma's," Kurenai answered rocking back and forth. Anko raised an eyebrow, so she decided to start explaining, "There was this big thing where Asuma discovered a jutsu that made a soul mix-up with anyone in a two-mile radius. He was in my body, I was in Kakashi's body, and Asuma was in my body. He decided that it would be fun to get a shower in my body, so I took his clothes and left him stranded in the Hokage's office."

"I don't even want to know how you ended up with his clothes." Anko said backing away.

The Genin 

"Do we get the day off since our senseis are off only God knows where?" Ino asked.

"Why don't we go swimming down at the river?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Hinata answered. A couple heads turned toward the normally shy kunoichi, "What."

"Nothing. Except, you don't normally talk," Ino said sounding a little bit puzzled.

"Well maybe I am turning over a new leaf," Hinata said giving Kiba a big hug and kiss, "I told my dad about you, and he said that he didn't care as long as you stay successful as a ninja."

"Woo-hoo," Kiba yelled, "Now I can take you out during the day, and pick you up at your house."

That comment made everyone laugh. They were all happy to see that he was Hinata was getting a little bit happier, and she wasn't so afraid.

"Does that mean that my black mail is gone?" Neji asked.

"What," Hinata screamed, punching him, "You were gonna use that as black mail. Neji was now on the ground cringing in pain while Hinata landed painful kicks in his stomach.

"Hinata!" Tenten screeched, "You could hurt him." She screamed at Hinata pulling her away from Neji, who now was limping.

"Hinata, I love the new you," Ino said High-fiving her, "I didn't think you would ever kick the crap out of Neji like that. It was really cool."

"Thanks Ino, now let's go swimming!"

**Pablo: I like Hinata better brave, and I like her beating up Neji.**

**Duck: Hehehe me too**

**Pablo: Well please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Pablo: Wow! I am surprised that we actually made it to chapter 15. I never thought that we would make it this far!

**Duck: Me either. Well I hope that you like it **

**Pablo: Me too! Please R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Chapter 15: Slow Down, Naruto**

As soon as the Genin got the lake they used for swimming, they were disappointed to find it was raining, but they didn't let that ruin their day of fun, they decided to go to Ichiraku's instead. Since they were about to go swimming, the girls still had on their swimsuits on.

"Hey Hinata," Ino called out, "since that bathing suit looks so sexy on you, you can keep it!"

"Really?" Hinata asked examining her but, "What do you think Kiba-kun," she asked giving him a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush, and everyone else oh and ah.

"You look hot," Kiba replied to his girlfriend kissing her back.

"The Ramen is my treat; actually my dad's credit card's treat." Ino told her peers laughing, holding out the cards like a winning poker hand. **(A/N: we really don't know it Ino is a rich daddy's girl, but that is how we picture her.)**

"That is great," Naruto cheered, "There is nothing better than a free Ramen."

"Naruto," Ino said, "You can eat as much Ramen as your stomach will allow you

_**With Asuma, Kakashi, and Tsunade**_

_I'll kill you for this Kurenai, _Asuma thought putting on some extra clothes Tsunade found laying around, _if you think this is over, you have another thing coming. Just wait little Kurenai._

Kurenai and Anko 

For all we know," Anko screamed her face bright red, "Asuma could be blinding the streets with his naked butt!"

"You have to think," Kurenai replied back coolly, "would a mature adult…"

"WOULD A MATURE ADULT TAKE SOMEONE ELSE'S CLOTHES AND LEAVE THEM STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE!" Anko interrupted.

"Touché."

Genin 

The twelve Genin were sitting in booth in Ichiraku's slurping Ramen. Naruto was on his fifth bowl while everyone else was on their first.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, "Slow down. You're eating like a pig and its embarrassing me. Everyone is looking over here."

"There's free Ramen, and I am taking advantage of it." Naruto replied with his mouth full of noodles.

On one side of the booth sat (in this order) Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. On the other side were Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji.

"Don't worry Sakura," Ino said, "My dad doesn't care how much I spend."

"Its not how much he's eating, Ino-pig," Sakura spat, "It's the way that he's eating it."

"Oh my god billboard brow…"

"Are you two going to fight the whole time or can we actually have some fun." Tenten asked in an annoyed tone.

Pablo: Sorry it was so short.

**Duck: really sorry**

**Pablo: We will update as soon as we get some ideas for chapter 16. Until then please hit the purple button and review! **


	16. Chapter 16: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Pablo: Sorry for not updating in a VERY long time.**

**Duck: We will try to fix that problem!**

**Pablo: If you are not mad at up please R&R**

**Disclaimer: we don't own**

**Chapter 16: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

"Look over there," Ino whispered, "It's the sand ninja, pretend you're having a really good time and start laughing."

Everyone started to laugh, and Temari, came over to the table. "Well what is so funny?"

"You probably wouldn't get it," Hinata told her.

"When did you become so bold Hyuuga?" the spunky ninja asked.

"When I decided to stand up to my dad, and I got Kiba-kun, but don't get jealous, just because you don't have a boyfriend now doesn't mean that there isn't one brain-dead enough for you to date." Hinata insulted the sand kunoichi.

"It just so happens I came back here to get my boyfriend." Temari told the group.

"Oh yeah, who's that?" Hinata asked.

"Shikamaru-kun." Temari boasted.

"You keep your grubby paws off my Shikamaru-kun!" Ino demanded.

"Your Shikamaru," Temari laughed, "Yeah right, I thought that you were in love with that Uchiha."

"Over him, and you better get over Shikamru because there is nooooooooooooooooo way that I am giving my precious Shikamaru to YOU!" Ino told her.

"Why don't we let Shikamaru pick?" Temari suggested.

"Ino." Shikamaru declared before Ino even agreed to the deal.

"Fight me for him," Temari ordered.

"Meet me at the training ground in an hour." Ino told Temari.

"Don't bring your friends," Temari said.

"They're coming, besides I want Shikamaru to see his girl fight for him, and win for him."

"Don't get too cocky."

Training ground 

"Well are you ready to fight?" Temari asked.

"How about we make this a no-weapons match, I know what your fan can do, but I don't know what you can do." Ino asked her.

"No way," Temari replied.

"Sorry Temari, but I can't consider it a win if you use your fan, and Ino would win by default." Shikamaru decided.

"Fine," Temari said, throwing her fan aside. **(A/N: she got a new fan since Gaara burned hers in a previous chapter.)**

The two blonde's were circling each other until Temari made a quick lunge at Ino, which Ino easily dodged, getting a perfect angle for her mind transfer jutsu. She decided to use it the same way that she used it against Sakura at the chuunin exams.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Ino was instantly in Temari's body, "I forfeit, I know realize that only Ino belongs with Shikamaru and I will now leave."

She returned back to her body and spat, "I win you lose," at the sand Nin.

Ino ran over to Shikamaru and gave him a giant hug, "Your still mine weather you like it or not. Let's go hang out Shika. We'll see you guys later." Ino and Shikamaru faded in the distance, probably to go celebrate Ino's victory.

Tsunade's office 

"Asuma will spank Kurenai as punishment 30 times, and same goes for Kakashi and Anko." The drunken fifth hokage declared, "Now move.

In the room that Asuma and Kurenai were in, Kurenai hopped on a desk, pulled her pants down slightly, and told him, "Get this over with."

"I'll make you a deal, I won't spank you, if you make-out with me," Asuma negotiated.

"No way, I'm not going to make-out with you while my friend is in there getting spanked."

Do you seriously think that Kakashi, the pervert, is in there spanking Anko…as punishment?"

Without another word Kurenai made a face, and kissed Asuma, surprisingly enjoying it.

Outside the room 10 minutes later 

"Asuma must really be carrying out those spanks a lot if it is taking him this long." Anko told the other ninja.

"I'll go tell him that that was enough," Kakashi said.

When Kakashi opened the door, he saw Kurenai and Asuma half-naked, Asuma kissing Kurenai on top of a desk.

"That's enough spanking," Kakashi laughed, making Kurenai turn as red as a tomato.

Pablo: I hoped you like this chapter, I tried to make it longer 

**Duck: I hope you think that this as better, and sorry if you are a TemaShika supporter, but it will never ever happen in the fic**

**Pablo: Sorry! But please review anyway!**


	17. Chapter 17

Pablo: Another chapter, another day, another hour…you get it.

**Duck: but, here is chapter 17**

**Pablo: Yay! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Chapter 17: the ball**

When Sakura was on her way home, she saw a big sign advertising a ninja ball. It read:

_Attention: there will be a ninja ball on Thursday, September 15, 2007. Only ninjas can attend unless you are accompanied by another ninja. Academy students are permitted to attend. There will be pizza, pop, beer, and Karaoke. MUST HAVE DATE TO ATTEND!_

_Oh my god, _Sakura thought, _I have to everyone, and tell them about it. _Sakura whipped out her cell, and immediately sent out a text to all of her friends.

**Sakura: Oh my god, my house immediately, giant news!**

**Tenten: b there, neji come?**

**Sakura: yeah, Ino, bring Shika!**

**Naruto: Am I the only guy you sent one 2**

**Sakura: yea, send a shout to Sasuke, runnin low on texts.**

**Naruto: kay**

In about twenty minutes everyone was there, so Sakura began, "I was walking home today, and I saw a sign advertising a ninja ball in three days."

"So you drug us all of the way over to tell us about some stupid ball that we won't even go to?" Sasuke asked.

"Another thing, you have to bring a date," Sakura added.

All of the guys just groaned.

**9:00 At Sakura's house**

Sakura heard a light knock on her door. She had no clue who would come to her house at 9:00. When she opened the door, she saw Tenten standing there, sobbing her eyes out.

"Tenten," Sakura started, trying to get her to laugh, "your eyes look like balloons."

Tenten didn't laugh, she just started to cry more, "Neji, sob, won't, sob, take me to them, sob sob sob, ball," she finished.

Sakura walked over to her computer to see that her other two best friends were online.

**cherryblossem114: get your butts over here, ten is having a crisis.**

**bLoNdEdRaMaQuEeN: b there in 1 sec, don't worry tenten!**

**cherryclossem114: u there Hinata?**

**lilhyuuga: this is Hanabi, Tenten is out w/ Kiba**

**cherryblossem: WHAT!!!!!!! TELL HER THAT TENTEN IS HAVING A CRISIS AND IS IN NEED OF HER BEST FRIEND THIS VERY INSTANT AND THAT SHE CAN HANG OUT W/ HER BF AFTER SHE MAKES TENTEN HAPPY.**

**lilhyuuga: I told u, she isn't here**

**bLoNdEdRaMaQuEeN: relax sakura, do u think that we could get her on her phone?**

**lilhyuuga: I don't kno, y don't you try calling her**

**bLoNdEdRaMaQuEeN: don't have a cow, we just want to talk to ur older sis**

**lilhyuuga: WELL SHE ISNT HERE.**

**cherryblossom114: now is that any way to treat ur loving older sis's bffs.**

**lilhyuuga: LEAVE ME ALONE. UR MY SIS'S BFFS NOT MINE, SO I DON'T HAVE TO BE NICE TO YOU. GOOD BYE.**

_**Lilhyuuga has just signed off.**_

**urdirtylilsecret: I bet u forgot about my OTHER s/n, that's what you get 4 blocking us.**

**lilhyuuga: I thought ur friend was having a crisis?**

**urdirtylilsecret: oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'M COMEING TENTEN!**

**lilhyuuga: ur soooo weird**

_**At Sakura's house**_

_Ding-Dong_

"That must be Ino, I'll get it," Sakura told her best friend lying on the couch.

"Have you tried Hinata's cell?" Ino asked when Sakura opened the door.

"I tried, but then Tenten threw my phone in the air, and hit it with a kunai. Let me tell you, her aim isn't any worse when she was upset."

Ino saw Sakura's pink phone laying on the ground, shattered in a million pieces. "I took all of her kunais and put them in my room with the door locked, I also put her summoning scroll things in there to so that she can't summon them back. Now give me your freaking phone so I can call Hinata!" Sakura screeched at the ending.

"Here, here, don't have a cow!" Ino yelled back.

"Would you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Tenten cried.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetie," Ino comforted.

"NO! Not till Hinata's here!" Tenten screamed.

"BOYFRIEND LATER HINATA, TENTEN IS HAVING AN EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN AND IT IS ALL YOUR COUSINS FAULT, SO IT YOU DON'T GET YOUR TINY BUTT OVER HERE, I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE, AND KICK IT OVER HERE!" Sakura shouted into the receiver, face turning the color of her hair.

"DID HE HURT TENTEN? Do you want me kill him before or after coming to your house?" Hinata asked.

"After we tell you the details," replied Sakura.

About five minutes later Hinata burst through the door, dragging Neji behind her by his ponytail, "I thought you would like to do the honors of killing him while we held him down," Hinata told her best friend.

"Can I say," Neji started before his mouth was met with a bandana to gag him.

"Now what's wrong Tenten?" Hinata asked in a caring voice.

"HE," Tenten emphasized, pointing at the Hyuuga, "Won't take me to the ninja ball because he doesn't want to get all dressed up, he'd rather train."

"NEJI EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE NOT A MAIN BRANCH, YOU ARE STILL A HYUUGA, AND THAT MEANS THAT YOU WILL ATTEND THAT PARTY REPRESENTING YOUR CLAN OR I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE MY FATHER KICK YOU SORRY ASS!" Hinata screamed, and slapped across the face, hard. Hinata removed the gag and, "Now apologize to Tenten and tell her that not only will you escort her to the ball, you will also buy her dress that is picked out by her friends.

"I'm sorry, I'll take you the freakin ball, and I'll buy your freakin dress," Neji rearranged the words a little bit.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek," Tenten squealed, hugging Neji.

"I really don't get what she sees in him," Sakura whispered to Hinata and Ino, "Oh well, I guess that I will have to alert the boys about our shopping spree.

_**Cherryblossem114 just signed on**_

**cherryblossem114: meet us at the mall in one hour**

**6thhokage: got it**

**ak4life: yeppers**

**avngr456: no**

**cherryblossem114: plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! i will bring you a cookie.**

**avngr456: hn, fine, don't forget the cookie**

**cherryblossem114: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

When all the ninjas arrived at the mall, Ino filled them in, we are going to but our outfits here. The Genin spent hours at the mall, trying to figure out the best outfit, but eventually each one found it.

The night of the ball, everyone walked in together everyone looked beautiful.

Ino-

Hair- Down, straitened, to the left side.

Dress- pale, blue, spaghetti strapped, short

Shoes-pale blue, strapped, three-inch heel

Eyes and lips- pale pink

Sakura-

Hair- up in a loose ponytail, small piece hang down on the right

Dress- sea green, strapless, short

Shoes- same as Ino's only sea green

Eyes and lips- clear, glitter

Hinata-

Hair- same as always

Dress- same as Ino's only pink

Shoes- same as Sakura's only pink

Eyes and lips- pink

Tenten-

Hair- surprisingly down, scrunched

Dress- tan with a dark brown trim

Shoes- same as everyone's brown

Eyes and lips- tan

Ino and Shikamaru entered first leaving all the guys thinking, _how did he land a girl that hot?_

Next came in Sakura and Lee, which puzzled everyone even more. She was a gorgeous girl with a freak with a bowl haircut and was in a serious need of an eyebrow wax. Only in Konoha.

The four Genin all turned when Naruto walked in. Not only did he look fantastic, but also his date was beautiful. She was blonde, like Ino, but her dress was much shorter and much tighter.

Everyone almost lost it when Sasuke walked in. His date was Naruto's date's twin! The two sister's were dressed exactly the same.

They all sat at a table, and before everyone even sat down Shikamaru asked, "Twins?"

"So," Sakura asked the two twins, "How did you two picked which one of you got to go with Sasuke, and which one of you got to go with Naruto.

"Well," the first twin began, "I decided to go with Naruto because I've always liked blondes."

"What Sakura meant to ask was 'What are your names'?" Ino told the two twins.

"I'm Kiana," Naruto's date answered, "and my sister's name is Liana."

"Hey, Sakura?" Ino asked, "Wanna do karaoke with me?"

"Let's go pick a song."

**(A/N: we are currently going through Pablo's iPod trying to pick a song).**

Sakura began

_Right now, he's probly slow dancin' with a bleach blonde tramp and she's probly getting' frisky_

_Right new he's probly buying her some fruity lil' drink cuz she can't shoot whisky_

_Right now he's probly up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo – and he don't know_

Both girls started again

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four-wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

Next it was Ino's turn

_Right now she's probly up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now she's probly saying "I'm drunk," and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now he's probly dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo, and he don't know_

Both girls again

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four-wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_Cuz the next time that he cheats_

_You know it won't be on me_

_No not on me_

_Cuz I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four-wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh before he cheats_

_Oh oh oh_

The two kunoichi took a bow to their standing ovation. They knew they had done an awesome job.

When they got off the stage, they saw a little girl at their table that said, "Tsunade-sama would like to see you all immediately

**Pablo: this was six pages on Microsoft word so NO complaining about shortness**

**Duck: are you okay**

**Pablo: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN**

**Duck: no one asked you to calm down**

**Pablo: SHUT UP**

**Duck: Pablo, calm down**

**Pablo: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. R&R OR I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: the next mission

Pablo: I have calmed down. 

**Duck: thank goodness! Pablo is sooooooo annoying when she is not calmed down.**

**Pablo: cries please R&R while I sulk**

**Chapter 18: your next mission**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto**

"So what do you want Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked, "I have an amazingly hot girl waiting for me at the ball, and I would really like to get back to her."

"Relax, Naruto," Tsunade commanded, "I have brought you all here to tell you about a new missionYou will be attending an American school in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and Jonin, you will be teaching at a school in Denver, Colorado. First, our Genin: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Lee; you will be posing as students. Neji, Tenten; you will be posing as their parents." There was a slight laughter, but Tsunade cleared her throat and continued, "Tenten, you will be known as Tenten Hyuuga, the rest of you can keep your normal last name because you will pretend to be adopted. Hinata will be the only real daughter. Now; Jonin, Kakashi, you will teach Gym. Kurenai, you will teach math. Asuma: life science, and Anko reading. Dismissed."

Everyone grabbed their plane ticket and returned home to pack.

All the ninja met at the Konoha gates at 6:00 am, but didn't get to leave until 7:00 am, because Kakashi was late.

When the ninja boarded the plane, they sat in groups of four: Tenten, Neji, Shino, Chouji- Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Lee – Naruto Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata – Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"So, Are you two like going out?" Kurenai asked, sipping her coke.

"I guess you could say that, even though we've never actually been on a real date," Anko replied, glaring at the silver haired shinobi on her right.

"If it is that big of a deal to you, I will take you to an American restaurant as our first date, and then you can go back to Konoha and tell all your little friends that your first date as in America," Kakashi replied.

Anko crossed her arms and grinned with pleasure, "Thank you, you're the best."

Half way through the ride, Anko was asleep on Kakashi's shoulder, Kakashi rubbing her back. Sakura and Lee were sobbing after watching the end of _The Notebook_. Shikamaru was asleep, and Ino had taken out his ponytail, and started playing with the cloud lover's hair. Neji was studying American customs with Tenten bugging him to talk to her. Naruto and Chouji were complaining about being hungry, and Sasuke was starring at the back of Shikamaru's chair. Shino was playing with one of his bugs, and Kurenai was deeply absorbed in a conversation with Asuma.

The plane finally stopped in Denver, Colorado where the Jonin were scheduled to get off. "Hm," Kakashi began, "It seems that Tsunade-sama left me a note saying that I am the leader of this mission, and Sakura is the leader for the Genin. I guess that means that I am your boss Kurenai."

Kurenai shot Kakashi a dirty look. "No way, let me see that note, I don't believe you."

Kakashi handed over the note:

_Kakashi,_

_You are the leader of your mission, as Sakura is for the 0ther. WRITE A REPORT EVERY WEEK, AND SEND IT TO ME!_

_-Tsunade_

"Was he telling the truth?" Asuma asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Kurenai answered.

"That means I get the big bedroom," Kakashi joked.

The Genin boarded the second plane, in a way kind of glad to ditch the Jonin, but the only downfall was that they had the annoying Sakura as their boss.

"How come Sakura has to be our boss," Naruto complained.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Lee yelled, "SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, SMARTEST, AND MOST CARING PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE, AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

"Lee, calm down, don't make a scene!" Sakura scolded.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan," Lee wailed, "I don't deserve such a beautiful flower as a girlfriend."

"Lee shut up," Ino snapped.

"Control your girlfriend, Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"Hey don't bring me into this," Shikamaru complained lazily.

**Pablo: Yay another chapter done, sorry it wasn't as long.**

**Duck: HAPPY BIRHTDAY!**

**Pablo: thanks Duck.**

**Duck: your 13 today. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Pablo, happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Pablo: thanks Duck, smothers Duck's with hugs and kisses you're my best friend**

**Duck: no problem**

**Pablo: please R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pablo: what chapter are we on?**

**Duck: I think that it is 18 or 19**

**Pablo: ooooo! Okay! Please R&R**

**Chapter 18 or 19: The start of the classes**

Ino glanced down at her first term schedule that all the Genin found on the dining room table.

EVERYDAY: 1.Science: Mrs. Scanin 

**2.English: Ms. Mopher**

**Monday-Tuesday:**

**3. Gym: Mrs. Lockey**

**4.IA: Mr. Macko**

**Wednesday:**

**3.Study Hall: Mrs.: Nickkelia**

**4.IA: Mr. Macko**

Thursday: Mrs. Manning

**4.IA: Mr. Macko**

Friday: 

**3.Girl's health: Mrs. Racothia**

**4.IA: Mr. Macko**

**Everyday:**

**5.L****unch**

**6.Algebra: Mrs. Trebo**

**7.Reading: Mrs. Nickkelia**

**8. Social Studies: Mr. Henning**

**9.Activity**

**(A/N: we are wayyyyy to lazy to think and to write out all the schedules, so you'll find them out as the story goes on, we didn't actually think of this one, it is Pablo's schedule with tweaked names. shhhhhhhhhhhh!)**

"Awwwwww, Shika," Ino pouted, "We only have algebra together."

"Ino," Tenten comforted, "I think that you will survive without your Shikamaru for a couple periods, besides, you all have lunch together."

Ino glanced over at Sakura's schedule, "NO FAIR! YOU HAVE EVERY SINGLE CLASS WITH LEE!!!! MOMMY! I WANT MORE CLASSES WITH SHIKA! WHY IS SAKURA ALWAYS THE LUCKY ONE!"

"Don't you dare call me mommy unless a non-ninja is around!" Tenten snapped, "I am NOT your mother!"

"Okay, here is what I was thinking," Sakura started, "there are six bedrooms, one of them has king bed, but the rest of the them have two queen beds. Ten and Neji obviously get the big room. Ino, you can share a room with Shikamaru, me and Lee, Chouji and Sasuke, Naruto and Shino, and Hina and Kiba.

"Sounds good," Ino agreed for once.

That Night 

Ino was tossing and turning on her pillow during the night for hours. She was feeling very homesick. She walked across the room and laid down next her boyfriend.

"What's wrong," the cloud lover mumbled.

"Nothing now, I couldn't sleep," She replied, resting her head on his chest. There that felt right.

Morning 

"Ino, Shikamaru, up now!" Tenten screamed. "You have to get ready for school!"

Ino slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was flashing 6:00. "Ugh, can I take my shower first so that I have time to blow dry and straiten my hair. Then maybe I'll have time to do your hair too," she teased the cloud lover.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled, "just don't take too long."

"Thank you!"

_She is wayyyyyyyy to happy considering that fact it is 6 freakin AM._

To his surprise, she was done in ten minutes, "Okay Shika, your turn!"

"That was quick," Shikamaru mumbled, walking into the bathroom, leaving Ino alone to pick her outfit, and do her hair and make-up.

"Time to wake up my beautiful flower!" Lee exclaimed, "Let us greet a new day with a new mission! Just remember that you are mine and that no matter how many guys drool over you, please don't leave me!"

"Lee, don't pile me with a bunch of stuff before we even finish getting up," Sakura yawned.

All of the Genin met in the kitchen for breakfast before going to school. Tenten practiced mom by making pancakes for everyone, "I think that I will make Neji get a job so that we seem even more like a real family. I figure that if he beat up some chuunin, he can fix a car or something. Anyway, I was just informed that we would have two family cars. NONE OF YOU – I REPEAT – NONE OF YOU ARE ALOWED BEHIND THE WHEEL OF THAT CAR! YOU NOT HAVE DRIVER'S LICENCES!"

"Do YOU have a license?" the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja asked, taking about five pancakes.

"Actually, I got one this morning before I woke you guys up! Now I can drive you guys to school." **(A/N: we know that you can't REALLY get a license that fast, but use your imagination people!)**

At School 

Ino and Sakura weren't even five feet away from Tenten's car when someone commented on Sakura's hair. "Did you say something," Ino asked the bleach-blonde now snickering with her friends.

"Are you new in this school, what's your name?" the blonde asked in a why-am-I-wasting-my-time-talking-to-a-person-like-you tone.

"Ino Yamanaka, yourself?"

"Lindsay West."

"Okay then _Lindsay,_ leave my sister alone." Ino barked at the blonde shrimp.

"If you say one more word to me, I will make sure that you and the rest of the Brady Bunch are ruined at this school," Lindsay shot back.

Ino was in front of her with a fist in her face in three seconds. All you could see was Lindsay on the ground with a bloody face; crying in a circle with all her friends around her.

"Ino," Sakura lectured, "you have to learn to control yourself! If you don't, you're going to have to take a couple of days off of school. Now stay clear of Lindsay!!!"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng 

Everyone crowded the hallways on their homeroom, Ino linked arms with Hinata, "You know Ino, we are trying to go unnoticed, and you are making that really hard by probably getting suspended."

"I know, Hina, but you saw the way she dissed Sakura! What would you have done if someone had started going on about Hanabi or someone! I also keep forgetting that we aren't in Konoha anymore."

Pablo: what did you think it was long enough Duck: I really hope so 

**Pablo: please review**


	20. Chapter 20

Pablo: hey hey hey hey hey! Guess what! Pablo hasn't gone to school in two days because poor little Pablo has an ear infection.

**Duck: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to be at home with you, Pablo, watching T.V. and eating snacks!**

**Pablo: I am going to devote most of my day to writing because I love writing!**

**Duck: do you think that you will get a whole entire chapter done?**

**Pablo: of course I will because I am SUPERPABLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Duck: whatever you say! Your completely whacko!**

**Pablo: I think that it is a side effect**

**Duck: I have a question, does anyone actually read this or do you just skip over it?**

**Pablo: if you read this and you are a kind reviewer, please put somewhere in your review PABLO IS THE BEST!**

**Duck: save me the embarrassment and don't include my name in there!**

**Pablo: Duck just doesn't want you all to lie!**

**Duck: we got a request for some Neji Tenten so we will try our best.**

**Pablo: please R&R!**

Chapter 20: Neji the cook?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

"Neji, I'm home," the weapons mistress called out walking through the mansion door. "Where are you?"

"Making breakfast," Hyuuga called back.

"What?" Tenten asked, running to the kitchen to find Neji in a pink apron humming Frank Sinatra.

"Do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?"

"How about scrambled with some cheese?"

"You got it!" Neji replied walking over to the refrigerator.

"What do you say we hit the mall today and hang out until we have to pick up the rest of the group at school."

"Why don't you just text Ino or someone and tell them that we went out for dinner and that they will have to make themselves something because I am taking you on a the best date of your life tonight and you are going to be allowed to order anything on the menu."

"This really isn't like you. Back home you never took me on any dates, and now you are making me breakfast," Tenten gushed giving Neji a soft kiss on the lips.

With the jonin 

Kakashi greeted his gym class when they came stumbling out of the locker room first period, "Good morning. My name is Mr. Hatake; I think we will start off by doing two hundred push-ups and ninety laps. Begin."

The entire class was laughing like a student had punched Kakashi.

"You're a funny teacher Mr. Hatake." A student called out.

_Uh-oh, I don't think that they use chakra in America, I better go along like I was actually joking, _Kakashi thought, "I was just kidding, how about a pick-up game of football. You two can be the captains."

At School 

Ino and Sakura were changing for gym in the locker room when none other than Lindsay West came over to them, "Hey do you think that you can talk to your brother with the ponytail for me, he's frickin hot!"

"Say what?" Ino asked turning around.

"Look, this doesn't mean that we have to be friends and all that shit, I just wanna date your brother."

"Shikamaru has a girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Blair." Ino answered turning around and walking out the door.

During Class 

"Sakura I have a text. Come over here!" Ino called.

Tenten: OMG! 'Your dad' is taking me out to a romantic dinner tonight and before that we are spending the day at the mall, so you have to walk home and make dinner, well at least Sakura will have to make dinner because she is the leader.

Ino: OMG! I'm so happy for you 'mom'!!! I'll tell Sakura to make dinner! 

Ino: attention, ten and Neji are going on a romantic date so we have to walk home and Sakura is going to make us dinner.

**Hinata: I'm so happy for Tenten! Tell her I said to have a good time.**

**Naruto: Tell Sakura to go home early, because I forgot my lunch money and I will be starving when I get home.**

**Ino: you pig, if you want food that fast make it yourself, and you can have my lunch money because I'm not hungry and I am on a diet**

**Shikamaru: your already skinny enough…troublesome.**

"Hey Lindsay," Ino called, "my brother just texted me and he said that he wouldn't go out with you even if he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Can I have his number?"

Ino rolled her eyes; the girl defiantly cannot take a hint.

With Neji and Tenten 

"We're finally at the mall!" Tenten screamed, pulling into the parking lot, "we are going to have soooo much fun Neji-kun."

"Did Ino text you back?" Neji asked, feeling a little bit insecure.

"Yes, they know that we are about to have a blast," the dark haired answered, leaning over to give her boyfriend a kiss.

At Home 

The ninja stumbled into the house after a long day at school.

"Hey, Shika-kun, guess what," Ino called out.

"What," Shikamaru answered back lazily

"You have an not so secret admirer!" Ino laughed.

"Ugh, troublesome. What made her like me?" Shikamaru asked.

"She said your frickin hot!" Ino replied wrapping her arms around her mine, "and I told her that you have a girlfriend named Blair." Ino kissed him on the cheek, "and tomorrow I think that I will tell her that you have a child."

Pablo: and cut 

**Duck: this is a story not a movie.**

**Pablo: its called imagination! Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Pablo: I think I feel a good chapter coming**

**Duck: ooh, yea.**

**Pablo: please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: never have, never will.**

**Chapter 21: I Saw Him**

Lindsay West had managed to corner our favorite lazy shinobi at the corner. "Shikamaru, if you don't agree to go out with me, I will pull this trigger." The blonde schoolgirl held a gun to her head.

"You do know that you are holding a water gun," Shikamaru replied, raising an eyebrow.

Lindsay sighed, "I just straitened my hair. Don't you get it? I am risking my hair for you!"

"I told you Lindsay," Ino appeared, breaking up the awkward moment, "Shika is very committed to his girlfriend, Blair."

"You know," Lindsay forgot about the feud she and Ino had experienced, "if you two weren't related, you would make the perfect couple."

Ino and Shikamaru exchanged weird glances, until Lindsay left, and Ino broke the silence, "What do you say we cut classes today, and have Sakura tell the teacher I got sick, and go home. I am feeling really dizzy, and I cannot stand up strait." The lazy shinobi wrapped his arms around his girl, supporting her weight so she didn't fall. "Take me to the bathroom first, I am not feeling so good." It was too late, Ino had barfed, narrowly missing her boyfriends shoes."

Shikamaru placed a hand on Ino's forehead, "Ino you have a fever, I need to take you home, Neji and Tenten will understand. I will write letter to Tsunade-sama and see what she thinks."

"Your always so worried," Ino slurred, smiling as best as she could. "I will be fine."

Shikamaru went to give her a kiss on the cheek when he spotted a cut on her neck. "Ino, what is that?"

Ino got a panic stricken look on her pale face, then burst out in tears, "Shika, it was awful. I saw him. He's here."

"Who, Ino," Shikamaru panicked, "Who did you see? You have to tell me! We have to get you home, and talk to Tenten and Neji, and maybe they can go get the others out of school so we can figure all of this out. Is this why you wanted to go home?"

Ino just looked at him. He was extremely worried, "Ino, answer me?"

The lazy shinobi gave up, and ran full speed home, trying not to be seen by any Americans. He barged in the door, walking in on Neji and Tenten making out, Neji forgot to take off his pink cooking apron. "I'm not even gonna ask, but we have bigger problems."

Tenten pulled away from the Hyuuga, "Why aren't you in school?"

"Neji, you need to go get the others out of school now," Shikamaru ordered, "tell them they had a family emergency."

Neji left the house, forgetting to take off his apron. Tenten spoke, "Now what exactly is wrong."

"Ino saw someone."

"Who was it?"

"Good Luck getting it out of her."

* * *

The loudspeaker came on throughout the school, "Please excuse the interruption. Could we please have Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Lee Rock, and Chouji Akimichi to the office, your father is here to pick you up." All the ninja immediately wondered why Neji would be coming to pick them up in the middle of he day.

"Okay Neji, if you don't have a good excuse I will beat you up. Believe it! I was kicking butt in soccer during gym. Now my team will probably lose." The over excited ninja lectured.

"Why did you pull us out of school?" Sakura questioned with puzzled look on her face.

"If I knew, I would tell you," a very confused Neji spoke, "something is wrong with Ino. Shikamaru just told me to come and pick you up. We have to get back so we can figure it out.

* * *

Ino was shaking; she had lived the worst moment of her life again. Now she can't seem to wipe the scary images out of her mind. She can feel someone holding her, but had no clue who it was. Whoever they were, they were warm. "Ino, Ino can you hear me."

"Yes," she mumbled, "he is evil. I saw it again!" the blonde kunoichi eye's fill up with tears all over again. "No one can stop him. He will kill everyone."

Knock knock knock 

"Come in!" Tenten yelled to the knocking door. She didn't think that it was Neji; he wouldn't have knocked. Before she could think any further she saw a short blonde standing at the center of the hallway, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lindsay," she told Tenten, "Ino ran off, then everyone went home, I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

* * *

**Pablo: so yeah.**

**Duck: hey, we should post this.**

**Pablo: ya think Sherlock?**

**Duck: you wanna go**

**Pablo: NO!!!!! You will kill me!**

**Duck: HA! I always have a back-up plan.**

**Pablo: wait, you hurt your finger, I have a chance**

**Duck: shoot.**

**Pablo: please R&R if you want Duck's finger to feel better.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pablo: okay, so I know that we haven't updated in a while.**

**Duck: sorry about that.**

**Pablo: it's been like, a light-year.**

**Duck: that is a measure of distance, Pablo.**

**Pablo: the why does it have 'year' in it?**

**Duck: idk**

**Pablo: my bff, Jill.**

**Duck: you're an idiot.**

**Pablo: tell your bff, Jill, that I'm taking away your phone.**

**Duck: grrrrrrrrr! Stop!**

**Pablo: TISNF!**

**Duck: ugh, shut up.**

**Pablo: me paying this bill that's what's SNF!**

**Chapter 22: mumbling**

"I don't think that this is the best time, Miss West," Tenten let the blonde down easy, "Ino is, um, sorta…well…Ino is sick. It is extremely contagious, and no one is allowed in her room."

"What is wrong with her?" Lindsay asked the pretend mom.

"We don't know, we are taking her to the doctor's office in two minutes, so if you could please leave that would be amazing." Tenten answered, rushed her out the door.

Able to take a hint, Lindsay left the ninja's house just as the rest of the ninja walked in. "What is wrong?" Sakura asked, storming into the room.

"Calm down. We don't really know." Tenten answered.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, her face turning as pink as her hair, "I AM THE LEADER OF THIS MISSION AND I WANT SOME ANSWERS DAMN IT!"

"Shikamaru!" Tenten called up the stairs, and turned back to Sakura. "He knows a lot more than I do."

Shikamaru stalked down the steps lazily, "I just got Ino to calm down and you just HAD to scare her by screaming you head off for me. You couldn't have just walked upstairs and calmly talked to me."

"Sorry," the weapons mistress apologized

"Ino said that someone made her see something." Shikamaru explained, still confused about the whole situation.

"I have to text Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, looking as if she was going to barf.

**Sakura: something is wrong with Ino, and I don't know wat!!!**

**Kakashi: I'm in the middle of a class.**

**Sakura: this is an emergency!**

**Kakashi: did you say something is wrong with Ino.**

**Sakura: YES!! Idk wat 2 do!**

**Kakashi: just calm down, I will talk to the others.**

**Kakashi: we have to go meet up w/ the genin.**

**Kurenai: y?**

**Kakashi: something with Ino.**

**Anko: is she okay:**

**Kakashi: idk. Sakura just texted me.**

**Asuma: should I contact her father.**

**Kakashi: not until we figure out wat is wrong. Anko, go on your computer and book us plane tickets to Pittsburgh. The credit card number Tsunade gave me is 1681568776519871.**

**Kakahsi: we'll be right out there. Hang tight.**

**Sakura: plz come quick. Idk wat to do!!**

**Kakashi: don't panic, send Naruto, lee and Sasuke to investigate the school**

**Sakura: k! thx.**

Sakura reported the orders to her peers, and turned back to Shikamaru. "What is wrong with her again? Did you say that she saw something."

"Yeah, but I don't know what the hell it was. She is completely crazy. I really need some help up there. She is being a total pain in the ass." Shikamaru complained, "and I really need a nap.

The four girls and Shikamaru ran up the stairs, and into his and Ino's room. They all ran and jumped on Ino in an attempt to wake her up, but that was a mistake, she started to scream her head off the minute that she woke. "I'M UNDER ATTACK!!!!! I NEED BACK-UP, I REPEAT, I NEED BACK UP. BRINGIN THE ANBU SQUAD. WE WILL TAKE DOWN THE EVIL WRATH OF FLESH EATING RABBITS!!!!!!! I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ABILITIES TO TRANSFORM MYSELF INTO A TIGER, AND USE MY STRIPES OF JUSTICE TO RID THE WORLD OF THE CARROT GUNS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT, AND THAT," the blonde kunoichi began punching the air, narrowly missing Sakura's over-sized forehead.

Tenten rushed over to the swinging Ino, "Calm down Ino," she struggled to hold down the blonde kunoichi's arms, "We are not flesh eating rabbits trying to promote carrot guns, and you are not a tiger with stripes of justice."

The blonde nin screamed a high pitch shriek, and freed herself from the weapons mistress's vice-like grip, and made a move toward Sakura, punching her in the nose. "One down, three to go."

"I think this is the part where I cut in," Shikamaru interrupted, raising his hand, and slowly getting up, and slipping his arm around Ino, "These are your friends, the ukuleles of perilous confusable fabrics will come hit you with a number nine if you are not loyal to them."

At the School 

As soon as they set foot in the school, Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto went three separate ways in the building. Sasuke went left toward the gym, Naruto went right toward the computer lab, and Lee went strait toward the lunchroom. Not long after they arrived, they realized that the school had been infultraited by the sound ninja.

Pablo: sorry that we haven't updated in a while. We've been busy extremely looking extremely gorgeous in our bikinis, and getting glam tans.

**Duck: we went to the beach.**

**Pablo: thank you doc obvious. Please R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Pablo: can I ask you a question?**

**Duck: no**

**Pablo: why are you always so mean to me? It hurts my feelings sometimes.**

**Duck: that's fantastic**

**Pablo: you mean…you're not going to apologize?**

**Duck: no**

**Pablo: whatever, I'm too cool for you anyway.**

**Duck: sure you are**

**Pablo: thank you! Please R&R!!!**

**Chapter 23: The Jonin Arrive**

Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma arrived at the house; Ino's violent screams leading them to her room where Shikamaru was just beginning to calm the blonde kunoichi down.

"We're here, we're here," Kurenai panted, putting her hands on her knees, "We ran as fast as we could from the airport, we didn't think that there was any time to rent a car."

"THOSE ARE THE CARROT GUN PROMOTING, FLESH EATING RABBITS! ALERT THE ARMY, AND THE NAVY! WE NEED TO EVACUATE BEFORE THEY EAT OUT LIVER!" she screamed, making a swift move toward her sensei. Her fist was an inch away from making contact with his nose, when Kurenai grabbed her hands and in one swift motion, had Ino's hands behind her back.

Shikamaru walked over to Ino and calmed her down again by whispering, "They are your friends too, if you hurt them," he thought for something totally off the wall that the crazy Ino would believe, "the satellites of the prince compact discs will rip off your toenails. Right now we are going to leave you to go to sleep, because the Martians gave us that order."

Ino laid down on the bed and closed her eyes as the lazy shinobi waved the others out of their room.

"What," Kakashi started.

"The hell," Anko continued.

"Is wrong," Kurenai asked

"With Ino." Asuma finished.

"Dunno," Shikamaru answered lazily, spreading out on the couch and closing his eyes in preparation for a nice, long, afternoon nap.

"Don't even think about taking a nap at a time like this, Nara," Kurenai scolded, pulling Shikamaru by the ponytail into a sitting up position, and sitting in the spot where his feet once were.

"Shikamaru seems to be the only one that can calm her down when she goes on one of her strange rampages." Sakura reported, "Even Hinata, Tenten, and I, her bff's, can't calm her down."

The room fell silent when a creaking noise was heard from across the hall, and a blonde ninja appeared, then and perched herself on her boyfriends knee. "Hey everyone, what's up?" she asked, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable at all these staring at her.

No one could figure out what to say next. Was Ino all of the sudden better, just like that? If she is better, is her insanity and on and off thing. Breaking the awkward silence, Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke walked through the door. "The school has been infiltrated by sound ninja."

Another awkward silence began, and this time to save it was Shino and Chouji walked down the steps to speak this time. "Me and Shino were—"

"A-hem, Shino and I," Sakura corrected.

"Shut the hell up and let Chouji finish, Billboard Brow. You don't always have to be perfect! Everyone thinks your annoying, except Lee, his idol is Gai-sensei though, she he doesn't count. Go ahead, Cho," Ino snapped

"Thanks, Ino. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, ME AND SHINO were talking, and we decided that we want to share a room and put Naruto and Sasuke in a room together because Sasuke mumbles about killing his brother in his sleep, and Naruto sings in the shower…very loudly."

"I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH SASUKE-TEME! I WILL SLEEP ON THE COUCH IF I HAVE TO! THIS IS TOTALLY BOGUS! SAKURA YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THIS MISSION, AND PLEASE DON'T AGREE TO THIS!" Naruto shouted, shaking Sakura's shoulders.

"I am not sharing a room with the loser. It was kinda nice sharing a room with someone quiet." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, especially when you are trying to go to sleep and someone is mumbling about sticking a kunai through Itachi's gaping hole where is heart is supposed to be," Shino replied sarcastically.

"AND I LIKE SHARING A ROOM WITH SOMEONE WHO LIKES TO EAT JUST AS MUCH AS I DO," Naruto exclaimed, still yelling.

"Yeah, and I love to share a room with someone that sings from the shower, 'you're a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one on me, that's okay, let's see how you do it, put up your dukes and let's get down to it. Hit me with your best shot, blah, blah, blah.'" Chouji sang with just as much sarcasm as Shino. "I think that is supposed to be a girls singing about a guy, is there something we don't know about you Naruto?"

"Well if it's such a girly song, how do you know it?" Naruto asked, sticking out his tongue.

"You've only been singing it ever since we moved into this house." Chouji replied.

"Shut up you fat cow!"

"I'm not fat, I'm ple-"

"We know, we know, pleasantly plump. Well anyway, back to the mission. Sakura, do you have any paper?" Kakashi asked. "I think that I should write to Tsunade-sama and tell her what is going on. In the mean time, here is my plan. I will take Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino with me to the school. We will not try to battle, but to evacuate the innocent. I really hope that they haven't called their reinforcements." He tore off a piece of paper and passed it to Sakura, "Take this to the post office, and ask for Mr. Smith. He'll take care of you."

"Why can't I go?" Ino asked, looking sort of hurt, "I'm just as good as Chouji! Also, I think that you could use my mouth when you're evacuating. Asuma-sensei can you back me up on this one. You know that I can be a big help!"

"I actually agree with Kakashi on this one. We can't risk that you won't lose your mind in the middle of battle! If something happened to you, it would be awful, and we can't risk that," Asuma explained, placing his hand on Ino's shoulder.

She pushed it away, and tears formed in her pale-blue eyes, "So now I guess that I am just a crazy little problem now!"

"No, Ino, its not like that, its just—" Asuma tried to explain.

"Just that I'm not good enough!"

"No, Ino!"

"I guess I'll just go up to my room, invent a jutsu that will make my hair row really long, then prey for a prince charming to climb up my hair while you guys all go out and save the world. That sounds like a long time. Maybe prince charming will actually have faith in me!" Ino stormed up to her room and slammed the door, the noise making everyone jump a little.

**Pablo: I think that is the longest chapter in a very long time.**

**Duck: whatever Pablo.**

**Pablo: please review!!**


End file.
